Remus's Reaction
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: This is just a one shot story focusing on the reaction of Remus Lupin after he finds out that his friends have mastered the animagus forms, so they can join him with out being harmed themselves, focusing on the Marauders James, Sirius, Peter and Remus.


This jumped into my head as I was talking to my little sister, this is just a small one shot of Remus's reaction when he woke up from an nap after a ruff full moon. I don't own any thing that's here in this story, this is just make take on Remus' reaction when he founds out what his friends had been doing since they found out about him being a werewolf. Everything in this one shot belongs to the author of the Wizarding World J.K Rowling.

* * *

Remus had once again had fell asleep curled up in the Gryffindor common had been a hard full moon for him, he was werewolf bitten at five years old. Though little did he know that the last full moon was going to be his last on his own. He was startled awake as he heard the sound of hushed voices of his three best friends James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettegrew as they came down the stairs. They knew about his secret and since they found out had all searched though the books that Hogwarts library that covered how to become an ainmagus. They had spent years training in secret, James had made the suggestion. Now finally in fifth year at Hogwarts they had finally did it. The three arrived in the common room.

" Hey Moony, I need you to close your eyes for me." Said James, Remus looked unsure at this line normally led to a prank. Sighing he closed his eyes.

" If you prank me James I swear…" but he was cut off by a loud bark. Remus opened his eyes, to find the places that his friends once stood, in their place was a young buck, a medium sized black dog and finally a small rat was keeping close to the young stag. Remus was unable to believe what he was seeing. The stag had the marking around his eyes, as if he was wearing glasses, the dog jumped up and placed his front paws on Remus's legs. Remus began to laugh, as he patted the top of Sirius's head. He had the best friends anyone could ask for. He had realized what happened. They had done it, he now had company every full moon. Grinning he watched as his friends transformed back into their human forms. Tears began to fill Remus's eyes.

" Thanks guys." He managed to choke out.

" No problem, Moony. Now we'd better get going. Gryffindor are playing Slytherin in the house championship. I need to eat before I play." Remus still tired but now in high spirits leaves with his friends. They arrived in the great hall for breakfast. McGonagall gave Remus a quick look, making sure that the boy was ok. He catches her eye and nods. Finally noticing how hungry he was, Remus began to take food from the golden plates that sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Talk as expected arrived to the game to be played in a few short moments. Both team captains stood from thier house tables, then followed by the rest of the teams. James shared a high five with his friends as he left.

"We'll be in our normal place, Prongs." Sirius told him quietly. James nods and runs to catch up with the Gryffindor team. The other three arrive in the top tier of the stadium. The game went on, and Gryffindor won. The students clad in scarlet and gold went wild with victory, while the students in green and sliver groaned as they suffered a loss. It was the weekend, so they all returned to the common rooms. The students in the Gryffindor common room clapped and cheered as the team entered. James cought his friends, standing by the staircase that lead to the boys dorms. The day was over and they had a Hogsmead visit the next day, so Remus suggested that they all head up to the dorm. James seconds the idea, the four head up and get ready for bed. Though there is no way that they were staying in bed for the whole night. Now with thier status as animgi this brought up new adventures for the friends. Though James vowed that Remus would not be alone every full moon, he chanced a look over at Moony but one thing James was unable to see as Remus had his back to him. Moony had fallen to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the short one shot, this was just my take on Remus's response when finds out that his friends can join him every full moon. I hope you enjoyed this. Till the next time best wishes.


End file.
